Differential communication interfaces can be used for high-speed inter-integrated circuit (IC) communication. However, in high-speed differential communication, maintaining signal integrity and achieving low bit error rate can be challenging. For example, signal reflection due to impedance mismatch, common mode noise and crosstalk can cause an increase in inter symbol interference and hence cause an increase in the bit error rate. Common mode noise, mainly caused by crosstalk and signal reflections due to impedance mismatch, can produce high electromagnetic radiation, which degrades system performance.